


Seaweed Dragon

by wysteriaxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Percy is a Dork, Percy misses Annabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysteriaxx/pseuds/wysteriaxx
Summary: An Eragon x Percy Jackson Fanfiction>>>>><<<<<<After 2 wars and multiple quests in between, Percy Jackson was finally living his life. He shared a flat with his wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and went to New Rome University. Life was amazing.Of course, due to typical Percy luck, that was ruined quickly and efficiently.He's been called to another war. And this one is kind of hard to avoid. When the fates summon you, you generally smile and nod.>><<Meanwhile, Galbatorix is still in maniacal reign of Alagaësia. Eragon is in Ellesméra, trying to learn all he can to help defeat Galbatorix. Imagine his shock when another dragon rider shows up.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Arya Dröttningu & Percy Jackson, Eragon Shadeslayer & Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Deep in the underworld, sat three ladies. Around them, there was an aura of something ancient, something that shouldn't be messed with.

Some believed these ladies to be myths, and to mortals, perhaps they were. But to the world of Greek Mythology, these women were important, and not to be ignored.

For these three old ladies weren't any regular old ladies, which is normal in the world of Greek Mythology. These ladies were the Moirai, or more commonly known as the fates.

The Fates were responsible for everything that happened in the end. Your mother dies? You can blame the Fates. Grandfather has cancer? You bet it was the Fates.

So, these old ladies were in fact very important, and it was recommended that you didn't mess with them, as they could seriously fuck you up.

The lady in the middle of these three-woman sat with a pile of sea green yarn. To her left, a woman held scissors. While on the right, another woman held an object, made from the same sea green yarn. In this article, there were some heats of grey weaved into it.

While the women preferred to work in silence, they sometimes had some, ahem, arguments on what to do with someone's life. You know, the normal things that people argue about with siblings

"Sisters, I am sorry to say that Heras pet world requires assistance. They've gone and made stupid decisions again. This is what happens when you have no one to help guide your decisions," The woman on the right spoke.

A fun fact about the fates: Contrary to popular belief, they didn't completely control what you did. They were choices you could choose, and it was up to you to decide which pathway to take. After that, more pathways would show up. It was like a Choose Your Own Destiny book. Whatever you decided resulted in something.

"I agree Lachesis. We must send help. They are in need of it. Stupid Galbatorix and his thirst for power. Remind me why you didn't let me kill him? Even if I'm not in charge of his fate, he deserves it." The woman to the left spoke up.

"Atropos, your blood lust is showing. It isn't necessary to kill everyone who makes a bad mistake. Otherwise, the whole world would be dead, and we wouldn't have anyone to judge." The woman in the middle scolded.

Atropos let out a very teenage sounding huff before sulking.

"Sisters, we must focus on the topic I brought up... who should we send? There are many suitable for this job, but are they powerful enough? Atropos I'm not asking you. Clotho is who I'm asking." Lachesis turned towards the sister in the middle, a questioning smile on her lips

"The choice is clear, is it not? We must send Perseus Jackson. He has the qualities needed to handle this and is the most powerful demigod of his generation." Clotho sighed sadly, not wanting to inflict more pain on this boy. But it was necessary

"Must we send him?" Lachesis frowned at the thought, wanting to leave the poor boy alone.

"I agree with Clotho, Lachesis. While it would be preferable to not send him, it is necessary. It would mean that I, sadly, would cut less string."

"Very well..." Lachesis.

"Will he agree?" Clotho asked, he eyebrows scrunched in concern.

"He must,"

With a flash, the Three Fates were gone.

***

In New Rome, everything was quiet on the streets. People were too busy in their house at the moment, getting ready for a new day of hell, also known as College.

Now let's focus on one of these houses

It housed two people, two people who were very well known, and almost worshipped.

Rough, tanned feet padded against the tiles of the house, and a curse was let out as a young man tripped over a big textbook.

"Annabeth! What have I told you about leaving big books in the middle of the floor?" the young man yelled, his voice resonating around the house. Fondness was clear in his voice

A lady, Annabeth, yelled back at him

"Maybe if you used your eyes for what they were made for, you wouldn't be tripping over the textbooks."

Percy just grinned to himself, gods he loved his girlfriend.

Just about he was about to reply a snarky thing, a doorbell rang.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from the study, where she sat studiously studying architecture. "get that doorbell!" She ordered. "Be careful."

Percy shouted back that he would, before creeping up to the door, clutching his riptide in pen form in his hand.

He swung the door open with a carefree façade, thinking that if he showed no reason to be scared, they wouldn't threaten him.

Percy wasn't expecting to see three old grandmas in front of him. Granted, it was obvious they were mythological, given they were in New Rome and had an ancient aura coming out of them.

"Perseus Jackson," The Grandmas said in unison, which, to be honest, freaked Percy out.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He asked cautiously, ready to spring his sword out from pen form.

"Who are we? Gods. The audacity. It's not like we control his fate... wait, we don't have as much control of him do we- "one of the women started rambling.

"Shut it Atropos. Perseus, we are The Lady Fates, I swear that on the river Styx."

"Why are you here?" Percy asked, relaxing a bit, but not a lot

"You are needed in a war," Clotho replied, getting straight to the point, seeing no need to sugar-coat it.

A million thoughts rushed through Percy's mind, and all peace he had, had earlier had disappeared, like a tsunami had washed them away.

"No," He said, then slammed the door shut.

To his fury, the door opened itself, and the Fates glared at him. Annabeth approached from behind, having heard the conversation

" Perseus, many people are dying due to a dictator in another world. He has killed almost all the dragons in the world. All except three, and his own. A rebel group known as the Varden have stolen one, and it hatched to a young boy called Eragon. He is now under the training of the worlds, but we are worried that won't be enough. We would like you to go, and offer your assistance."

" Woah, hold up! Dragons, elves? And what do you mean by 'world'? what would I be required to do in this dimension"

" Another dimension means different animals Perseus. Different creatures. You must help the Varden. Unknown to them, another rider has had an egg hatched, and now Galbatorix outnumbers Eragon 2 to 1, you going there would even out the scales."

Percy felt his resolve crumbling, but was still defiant. "And why should I do it?"

"You and Annabeth will live to old age."

Percy wasn't aware that Annabeth was behind him.

"You should go Seaweed Brain."

Percy jumped at the unexpected voice from behind him.

"Lady Fates, please may I have time to decide?" He asked the fates.

"We will give you 10 minutes," They said, before closing the door.

"Annabeth, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to die there, and leave you behind. I can't bear living without you, and if I go here, I won't even be able to talk to you." Percy ran his one of his hands through golden curls, the other caressing Annabeth's face.

"Percy, I know you. If you weren't to go, you would feel guilty, and it would eat you up. It's part of who you are, and it's one of the things I love about you. I love you."

"I hate how you're always right." Percy smiled sadly.

"I'm a daughter of Athena Seaweed Brain, get used to it ." Annabeth winked, but sadness was still clear on her face.

The couple stood there together for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

A thumping on the door caused them to separate, albeit reluctantly. Percy gave Annabeth one last kiss before going to open the door.

"I accept,"

With a flash, Percy Jackson was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a tip from Percy. When you teleport from another dimension, prepare to throw up. For the feeling is so much worse than the one you experience whilst shadow travelling.

Percy had conveniently been teleported to a place near a tree. This meant that he could lean against this very useful tree while his heart managed to pump at a normal speed again.

Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out

It took a while, but Percy eventually regained his bearings.

And when he did, well Percy was sure that Grover would be green with envy. Everything was so unpolluted and fresh. Even the air tasted better somehow

It was at times like this that Percy realised just how destructive humanity was. They ruined anything and everything beautiful.

Grover would be jumping with joy if he got a glimpse of how green this world was.

But even the empathy link had been cut off from Grover. Percy had never felt so lonely.

Knowledge began to flood Percy's mind. He knew things that he didn't need to know. Suddenly, Percy knew all about this place. This place was called Alagaesia, and it contained beings of many different species. But Percy couldn't tell what everything looked like. He only knew what the elves, humans, and dragons looked like.

Percy now knew what it was like to be Annabeth. Gods! He knew so much.

Percy decided he needed to take stock of what he had. The fates had kindly teleported him with a backpack. Percy quickly checked and saw he had a few changed of clothes, though they looked a bit strange. Perhaps they were the clothes of this universe. Probably.

With a happy smile placed upon his lips, Percy began to wander towards a mountain range in the distance. He decided that he needed a better view of where he was.

However, when he was walking past a lake, Percy's ADHD proved to be his enemy once again, as he wondered whether the fish of this world would still call him boss and if his powers would work. After all, the fates didn't really give him the important details that included that

Now, before we watch Percy test this, you must remember. Percy is smart, yes, but he sometimes lacks common sense.

And therefore, he decides to test his powers in a very stupid way. Practical with a high level of risk.

But Percy wanted to know, and so he jumped right into the lake, with clothes on and everything. Didn't really occur to him what would happen if his powers wouldn't work.

And so, Percy tried to breathe in while underwater. Go big or go home I guess.

Thankfully, the breathing worked, and Percy wasn't choking on water. That would be a slight problem...

Even though this place was filled with strange creatures, Percy knew that being able to control water and breathe underwater wasn't normal. I mean, Percy had no idea why. It was perfectly normal.

However, because of this fact, Percy found himself deciding that he wouldn't use his powers in the presence of others. That could cause unwanted problems.

Wanted to have some kind of peace, Percy sunk down to the bottom.

Only to find himself surrounded by fish

They were all clamouring for attention, and Percy could feel a splitting headache coming on from all the voices.

'Mini boss! Lord Poseidon lives here? I had no idea! Can I meet him... it's fine if I can't since I am already meeting you'

'Wait till my friends found out I met a celebrity. They'll be so jealous!'

'can you sign my fin'

'I love my lord Poseidon'

Percy let out a small snicker at the sound of the way fish pronounced Poseidon. For Hades sake, it was pronounced Pos-eye-dun, not Posie-don.

The fish seemed to notice something was wrong and proceeded to freak out. They were paler than Nico

'Oh, gods no! Did we do something to displease M'lord? Please tell him we are sorry and beg for his forgiveness' One of them exclaimed worriedly

Percy shook his head in amusement, before telling the fish the correct way to pronounce his father's name.

He hung there with the fish, enjoying the familiarity it brought.

Sadly, a few hours later, tones of alarm came from the fish.

'Mini boss! You must leave immediately, for people are coming!' They warned, ever helpful

Percy nodded his thanks to the fish and said his goodbyes.

Then, using the water, he propelled himself up to land, somersaulting in the air before landing firmly on his two feet.

Then, he collected his stuff and continued on his way to the mountains

For some strange reason, Percy felt drawn to a particular point on the mountain. He had no idea why, he just was.

Deciding to follow his gut instinct, Percy followed the pull. After all, it could be the fates trying to tell him something.

The journey that it took o get there was a long one. Percy left a bit before midday, and when he got to his destination, it was almost nightfall.

So imagine Percy's confusion when he got to where he was.

Because there was seemingly nothing. Nothing but a big, solid, stone wall.

However, Percy had a reputation for being stubborn, and he didn't want this trip to be for nothing.

And so he did the most logical thing he could think of.

He ran into the wall.

You never know whether or not it would work.

The wall now wasn't completely smooth. It seemed that there was a door that had been grafted so perfectly that for centuries no one had noticed it.

He wouldn't've noticed it if he hadn't run into the wall, so really, Percy's solution did work in the end.

The wall was not as smooth as it appeared to be. For there was a small, and barely noticeable, crack in the wall. And the crack was in the shape of a door.

A door that had been grafted so perfectly and smoothly that no one had noticed it for centuries. Percy's good eyesight is what allowed him to see it.

'Hmm, or maybe the fates made this door especially for you, and that's why no one has seen it before because it hasn't been here' A tiny voice nagged him

Percy seriously began considering his sanity, it wasn't even a day away from Annabeth and he was going insane.

Deciding that his mental state wasn't that important at the current moment, Percy when back to his current task, which was opening the goddamn door.

***

Heaving heavily, with sweat dripping down his face, Percy finally managed to open the cursed door.

Percy had been trying to open the door for around 4 hours, and he finally succeeded, after lots, and lots of pushing. Running into the door was also involved.

He had no idea why the fates had made the door so hard to open when it was meant to be opened by him.

The fates were huge trolls.

Just wanting to get everything over with, Percy tentatively stepped into the room. The fates could've booby-trapped it, you never know.

A huge sigh escaped Percy's lips. Now that he was in the cave, he seemed to have another challenge, knowing where to go. The cave led to 4 different tunnels, and the pull-in Percy's gut had almost completely disappeared.

Luckily for him, Percy caught something that seemed to be engraved into the wall. Deciding that this was probably meant for him, Percy decided to approach it.

There was a statement engraved into the wall. It was short, but a strange language that Percy didn't understand. But Percy didn't understand most languages.

Du einn hwæim nás thornessa munu hávr aí hjarta abr kuldr. Kausta fram un waíse gætinn mar vaskr

It took a while for Percy to read and comprehend what the wall read, as his dyslexia was that annoying. But once he read it, Percy understood that this language must be an ancient language, as the dominant language of this place was English, and this statement was most definitely not English. Even Percy's limited knowledge of English allowed him to know this.

Percy decided to ask the fates what it meant, after all, they must know. They put the cave here in the first place.

"Hey, fates. Wherever you are, I hope you hear me... Fates, I'm just gonna say your name to piss you off. Anyways, I don't know what this means as I don't speak the ancient language. Maybe you could just, I don't know, change it to English. I mean not English, Ancient Greek. English would be just as useless." Percy was happy that there weren't any onlookers. They would look at him like he was insane.

The one who obtains this beast shall have a heart of gold. Come forth and be wary but brave

Thankfully the fates heard him, because soon there was a flash and in front of Percy lay a piece of paper

Luckily for Percy, that rambling wasn't for nothing. The fates had heard him. How did Percy know this? Well, the piece of paper that flashed into existence was a slight indicator.

Sorry Perseus

Percy grumbled about the use of his full name

We forgot that you couldn't read the Ancient Language. Here is what the text says:

The one who obtains this beast shall have a heart of gold. Come forth and be wary but brave

The beast is in fact, meant for you. Please take the smooth object that looks like a stone with you on the way out. It is kind of vital to this quest, and if you don't take it, you will be stuck on the earth where you are currently and you will never see Annabeth again.

Now, for the beast. When you bond with the beast, you will gain knowledge of the ancient language instantly, meaning that you won't need to learn it. However, don't flaunt it when you go to training, for the elves you will meet will be extremely suspicious if you have perfect knowledge of the ancient language, as most of the elves don't even have the complete vocabulary memories.

Percy wasn't even surprised he was getting power anymore. It seemed every single being with the power to give him more power, gave him that extra power. Although he didn't want it.

'That's so confusing...' Percy thought to himself

Percy was a bit confused about the smooth rock he was supposed to find. The fates made it sound like it was the most important thing ever, but Percy wasn't entirely sure why.

Luckily, the gut tug had returned with the note that had appeared out of thin air. So, Percy followed his gut, again.

This time, Percy decided to leave markers. After all, this time he was in a dark cave, and he wouldn't've been able to get out of it.

Percy didn't have high hopes for this trek, and so he wasn't too disappointed when he got to the end of the tunnel. There was a rock, and it was a smooth rock. In fact, it was one of the smoothest rocks that Percy had ever seen.

But there was nothing special about it, it was an ordinary rock, apart from the fact that it was black with white veins running through it. But Percy figured that those kind of rocks were normal here. It was a foreign place after all.

The more interesting thing was the black and white sword that was placed carefully next to it.

The sword was intriguing. Its blade was mainly black, and so was most of the hilt. The grip of the hilt was black, but the gem that was the pommel, was white, as well as the crossguard and rain guard.

The fuller of the sword, which is the middle bit, was white, and so was the point of the sword. But the blade was black, pitch black.

Percy examined the sword a bit more, and was satisfied with the sword.

And so, Percy took both with him and followed his trail back out of the cave.

Percy was surprised to find that it was dark outside, and decided that he should probably go to bed.

And so, Percy found a spot where he was able to go to sleep, and set up camp, and fell asleep.

He had no idea what waited for him in the morning


	3. Chapter 3

Percy had been having a good dream, which wasn't very common for him. He had been back on Earth, with his beautiful girlfriend.

But he was disturbed by the sound of cracking, and he rolled awake, ready to fight whatever was going to come at him.

But the thing that was oh so threatening was the smooth stone that he had carried with him from the mountain.

Except, it turned out that the stone was an egg, and Percy had no idea what creature had been inside of it.

However, Percy figured that this was the beast that the fates had told him that he owned. The next thing he needed to find out was what the beast actually was.

A small chirp came from behind him, and Percy swung around, ready to attack whatever was coming for him.

And he groaned because behind him was a baby dragon, that coincidentally was the exact same colour as the egg and the sword.

But the dragon wasn't looking too majestic at the moment, as it was covered in pink goo, and looked like a drowned rat, apart from the black wings that had broken through the goo.

But even the wings were hard to see, as it was currently very early in the morning. The only indicator that the dragon's wings are there, were the white veins that ran through the dragon's wings (*)

Two bright blue eyes opened, only to glare darkly at Percy, obviously indicating that he/she was not impressed with Percy's reaction to its form.

The dragon then seemed to almost smirk and walked right up to Percy.

And

Then

He

Shook.

All the pink goo that had recently been on the newly hatched dragon found its way to Percy. Some even got in the demigod's mouth.

Percy spat indignantly, glaring at the dragon. The dragon just turned around and lay down on Percy's bed.

Percy sputtered. He had taken time to make that bed. Because, even though the fates had given him a backpack, they hadn't given him any form of comfort. Meaning that Percy had made a bed out of leaves

Deciding that Percy valued his sleep, and couldn't have the dragon stealing his bed, He had to do something about it.

That was how Percy found himself picking up one of the most dangerous creatures in the world. Or at least, planning to pick it up.

To Percy's bewilderment, the dragon seemed to purr when Percy thought that the creature was one of the most dangerous creatures.

But that bewilderment disappeared when the dragon closed its eyes, and let out a content puff.

"Okay, that's it," Percy told the dragon and started walking towards it.

A single eye popped open and the dragon stared at Percy in amusement.

But Percy paid no attention to the mocking dragon, and picked up the dragon from the belly.

Only to almost drop the dragon on the ground.

Percy felt faint like he was going to fall the ground. And that's exactly what he did, but sheltering the dragon while he fell. For some reason a surge of protectiveness for the dragon overcame him.

The reason he fell to the ground? Well, there was a strange sensation, which was comforting yet dizzying, of electrical water rushing through Percy.

When he recovered, he looked at the silvery oval on his hand

Groaning slightly, Percy glared at the dragon, he was now settled comfortably on his chest.

Then, Percy looked at his palms, trying to figure out what had caused him to feel the way he did.

Percy almost yelped in shock at the silvery oval on his palm. He knew exactly what it was...

A gedwëy ignasia

'Holy schist, I'm a dragon rider' Percy thought to himself. Then, a wave of tiredness overcame Percy, and he really felt the urge to sleep, but there was a dragon on top of him, and Percy couldn't really be bothered moving, and so he just passed out on that random patch of grass.

•••

When Percy woke up about 7 hours later, the dragon on his chest felt significantly heavier than it had a few hours earlier.

And he felt the knowledge of the ancient language flowing through him, due to his bond with the dragon

Percy almost yelped in shock when he looked down at the dragon lying down on his chest.

While the night before, the dragon had been the size of a chihuahua, it was now the size of a small pony.

And it was still lying on his chest. A dragon the size of a pony was lying on his chest.

Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Percy lay on the dragons back while the dragon lay on the ground?

Besides, how did it even happen? Percy's knowledge made him know that it took a few weeks for dragons to grow this much. But his dragon didn't.

Great

He had the weird dragon.

A puff of annoyance came from the dragon, and Percy rolled his eyes at the dragon

"You know it's true," he told the dragon.

His dragon – who he still needed to name – just huffed at him.

"Alright, we need to get to know each other well. But the problem is you can't talk to me. So, I'll ask you questions, and you need to give me an answer. I'll give you a communication method, so you can answer my questions, ok?"

Percy quickly explained the way of communication to the dragon, and tested it out for a bit, and then deemed it acceptable.

"So, this first question is one of dire importance..." The dragon gave Percy a look that clearly said get on with

"Are you a sassy dragon, or not. If you're not, then I'll have to ditch you..."

The dragon gave Percy a look that got the message across clearly. And then rolled their eyes.

"Ok, I guess that answers that question effectively," Percy muttered to himself.

"Are you smart?"

The dragon whacked the ground indignantly.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist..." Percy muttered softly. The dragon gave Percy a confused look.

"Never mind. Okay, next question! Do you want a name?" Percy asked, which was a rather dumb question in the dragon's opinion, as it hit the ground with its tail before whacking Percy on head

And so, Percy started guessing names, not even bothering to check the dragon's gender first.

"Ok... do you like the sound of Vindr?" Percy was going to have a dragon tail shaped bruise in the next 30 minutes, just you wait...

"Tuarn?" Whack.

Percy then went with some classics from his earth.

"Rhaegal?" Nope

"Viserion?" Definitely not

"Sunfyre," There was a bruise already forming

Percy felt a push in his mind. It communicated a feminine message.

Percy pondered this for a bit, then had a revelation.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Percy asked, feeling very dumb.

The dragon looked at him, obviously thinking that it was about time, and then, for the first time in a while, whacked the floor, and not Percy.

"Ok great, that makes sense now, how about the name Vhagar?" Percy recalled from Game Of Thrones. When Percy was whacked, again, he decided to stop using those particular names. And, he moved on.

"Thygatēr would suit you," Percy said, thinking of the word girl in Ancient Greek. The dragon thought otherwise, which she clearly demonstrated.

"Sthénos?" The dragon used her strength to demonstrate how much she disliked the word strength in Ancient Greek.

"Drákōn?" Percy was running out of names here

"Hýdōr?" Whack

"Polemos?" Another massive bruise.

Suddenly a bunch of female dragon names appeared in his head

Percy suddenly gained knowledge of female dragon names, and thanked the fates for maybe the first time in his life.

"Muge?" Was the first name, and the dragon obviously despised it "Yeah not a fan of it either."

"Agaravel?" Percy wasn't making any progress.

"Jarnunvösk?" His dragon hissed, yet mournfully keened, at this name. It obviously held some importance to her.

" Vervada?" He asked hesitantly. This time his dragon hesitated, but then whacked him.

***

It had been a long hour. Percy had tried countless names, alternating between the Ancient Greek language and the typical female dragon names of this world. But he was yet to find one that was approved by his dragon. She would almost hesitate before some, and Percy would rejoice, but then she would whack him, and Percy would add another bruise to his still-growing collections.

Honestly, it looked like he had tried to paint himself black and blue with the number of bruises that he had gained. It was borderline abuse. In fact, Percy was beginning to think that his dragon was doing this just to annoy him. A feminine chuckle resounded in his head, and he looked at his dragon. She just slowly winked

Pondering why his dragon wasn't accepting any names, Percy decided to change his game plan. Instead of giving his dragon names that were feminine, he switched to the ancient language.

" Draumr? " He pushed. His dragon just tapped him, obviously happy with the names he was using now.

"Draumr?" Was the first word he used, it meant to dream, and this all felt like a dream.

While his dragon didn't agree with the name, she evidently approved of the sort of names he was using now, which she displayed by tapping Percy, instead of thumping him

" Delois?"

" Thrysta? " He heard the chuckle again. He looked over at his dragon, and she winked. Percy was wide-eyed, his dragon was dirty-minded!

" Threyja?" He asked blindly, not knowing he was about to be thumped.

"Lunaea?" Was another hopeful option. The dragon was satisfied, and thumped the ground with finality.

"Really? This is the name you're gonna have for the rest of your life?" Percy asked, and to be honest, he was a bit doubtful about the name. Not the name itself, but the fact that his dragon was finally deciding on a word. But Percy had to admit, it suited her. Lunaea was a beautiful name, and, well, Lunaea was a beautiful dragon, even Percy could sense that.

"OK, so you're now Lunaea, which suits you, I guess...? We should head off to Du Weldenvarden, but first, we need to get me to a lake to heal, as right now it looks like I'm abused, and I don't want the elves to get the wrong idea, you feel me?" Percy told Lunaea

Percy used his powers to find the nearest body of water, and quickly jumped into it, sighing as he felt the cooling relief rushing over his skin.

"OK, can I ride you for a but Lunaea, I don't want to walk the whole way, that's too much effort, and I would do it in a normal quest, but in most quests, I don't exactly have a dragon with me. We'll alternate obviously..."

Percy started rambling, but the dragon let out a soft growl to get his attention. When Percy looked at Lunaea, she was gesturing to her back, and Percy took that as a signal and hopped onto the beasts ever-growing back, and they were off on their way.

***

To be honest, the trip to Du Weldenvarden had taken longer than Percy had expected. It could've taken longer, but the fates did drop him truly in the middle of nowhere. It had been a five-day-long journey, and Lunaea's growing had decreased in speed. However, Percy was now able to ride her constantly, which made the trip to Du Weldenvarden significantly faster. Percy couldn't have imagined how much longer the trip would've taken without Lu. And, travelling with Lunaea had some unknown benefits, she was really warm. Like, really warm. Which meant she was pretty much a bed.

He had just entered Du Weldenvarden, and was on the outskirts when he had his first encounter of an elf.

Percy had been leaning against Lunaea, who blended into the shadows. Her colour did help with that.

He really hadn't been doing anything all that threatening, just sharing the few memories he hadn't already shared with Lunaea, and thinking about how much he missed his earth. But yet, he couldn't imagine leaving Lunaea now.

These had been the thoughts racing through Percy's head when he heard the distinct sound of a bowstring being pulled. It reminded him of camp, and Percy was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

He pulled himself up off Lunaea

"Stay in the shadows, we don't know if they're a threat or not, and I don't want you to get injured," Percy told Lunaea, Percy sent a hum of confirmation to Percy mentally.

Then, Percy silently got ready to fight.

The string was let go, and there was an arrow rushing through the air. Then, snapping his hand out around the arrow, Percy caught the arrow.

"Show yourself, or does your dignity lack so much that you won't show yourself, as well as shoot at someone when they are defenceless?"

There was a rustling noise, and lo and behold, an inhumanly stunning girl stepped out of the bushes, a fierce look painted on her face.

Percy ignored her looks, thinking of his Wise Girl, and missing her.

Then, the elf spoke in a lilting voice.

"Who are you, to command me and dishonour me such as you did?"

"Who are you to shoot at someone defenceless, and not looking?"

"My name is Arya Drottingu. And besides, your display of talent quite clearly showed that you aren't defenceless, now, I won't ask again, who are you?

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy. If you call me Perseus, I will assume you are trying to kill me, and will not hesitate to hurt you," Percy warned, a dangerous tone colouring his words.

"And why are you here, disturbing the resting place of the elves?"

Percy was a bit put off by the way that this 'Arya' spoke, it was so formal.

"I am here... well, because I am a dragon rider. Well, I'd assume I'm a dragon rider as I possess a dragon and whatnot. I knew that I'd need training, with Galbatorix and all that jazz. I've heard that the riders of the past trained with the elves, and so I decided to follow their footsteps and do the same. And here I am,"

Percy wanted to do jazz hands at the end of his sentence, but he had a feeling that the elf would not appreciate the gesture, nor understand it, and Percy wasn't wasting his effort on someone who couldn't understand his brilliance.

Arya raised a dark eyebrow, "And where is this dragon that you are talking about, as I see no sign of them?"

Percy nodded at her and gestured for his dragon to come out of the shadows, where she had blended in perfectly.

Arya looked up at the majestic dragon, her breathing failing her. The dragon was exquisite and captivatingly beautiful. Arya had never heard of a dragon that had a colouring like the dragons.

"Your dragon is truly stunning. What is its name?"

A wave of pleasure emitted from Lunaea.

"She is beautiful, but please don't tell her that too much. Her ego is already big enough, and I don't want it to burst." Percy teased his dragon, nudging her playfully, only to cringe as he hit her hard scales.

"What is her name, and how old is she?" Arya asked, oh so curious. Percy was reminded of Annabeth slightly.

"I'm not too sure how long she was in her egg for. Her name is Lunaea, and she hatched about a week ago, we've been bonding ever-"

Percy had to stop mid-sentence, as Arya lunged at him, sword in hand. In the background, Percy heard Lunaea growling at Arya.

Percy was too surprised to think of which sword he was pulling out. And because of that, Percy ended up fighting with a strange blade, the one that he had found in the cave,

Percy had to put a bit more effort than he would've liked into the fight since he had a foreign blade, which he had never had the experience of fighting with. Percy then realised it might've been for the better. He had no idea if riptide would affect an elf or not.

Arya was a good swordfighter, Percy had to admit. She was quick on her feet and tried to find the gaps in Percy's defence. The only problem was, Percy didn't have very many of those, so Arya would struggle to find what she was looking for.

Besides, Arya was good from years and years of practice most likely, while Percy was good at sword fighting, because if he wasn't, he would be dead. And Percy didn't like the sound of being dead.

Percy could see one droplet of sweat on Arya's forehead, and he grinned. Then, he saw his opening. Arya had let her guard down on her side, and Percy quickly lunged at her. The elf cried out in pain, and Percy held his sword to her neck.

"Please, do tell me why you randomly decided to attack me when I did nothing wrong," Percy demanded, pulling his sword away.

The elf stood there, looking a bit astounded. She most likely wasn't used to being beaten, let alone so easily.

Then, the fury was back in her eyes. "You did nothing?! You used an ageing spell on your dragon. That's horrendous. You have doomed your dragon. She will forever have the mentality of a young dragon, while she is trapped in the body of an older dragon."

Percy was not impressed. She attacked him because she had an assumption. An assumption that wasn't true.

"I understand your fury, but you could've asked me, like a civilised human, I mean, living being. I have not, in fact, used an ageing spell on my dragon. How could I, the only word of the Ancient Language that I understand, is the name of my dragon." That was a complete lie, but moving on. "And as well as that, I know the consequences of using an ageing spell on a dragon, and I would never wish that upon anyone, let alone someone I'm bonded with mentally. I know that she grew unusually fast, but that's not my fault, and I have no logical explanation for it, apart from the answer of, other beings."

Arya looked at him dubiously, not trusting his words

Then, an unknown, but wise, voice spoke up, and Percy's eyes widened.

_'Do not doubt his words, Arya Drottingu. Everything that my rider just said is correct, and to doubt him would be an insult to me, as I chose him to be my rider. I was waiting for someone for ages, and I am one of the oldest dragons to exist. I was one of the first eggs to be laid, and if Percy hadn't come and found me, I'm afraid that I would've never hatched. I waited forever, and for years, elves and humans would be presented to me. None of them were acceptable to me. I assume this is why I grew so fast because I am one of the oldest dragons to exist.' ___

____

____

The voice and speech came from Lunaea. Percy was amazed.

He spun around on his heal, and jumped up, flinging his arms around Lunaea in the process.

"You spoke, for the first time," Percy said, a wave of delight overcoming him.

_'That I did little one, I can finally talk to you,' _Lunaea replied, nuzzling him affectionately__

____

____

____

____

Arya accepted defeat and gestured to Percy, who was now seated on Lunaea's back.

"Follow me, and I will bring you to the queen of the elves. But be warned, the training of a dragon-rider is not easy, and you will be pushed to your limits,"


End file.
